The Xiaolin Dragon of Electricity
by DemonMaster411
Summary: When a new Xiaolin Dragon appears, things are sure to get stirred up in the group, especially since it's a girl! OC x Raimundo! Side story: OC x Jack. The OC Noname was created by The.Blindfolded.Assassin , a friend of mine and we made this story together
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1

"Hi! I'm here!" Lupe shouted as she walked up the steps to the dojo. Ahead of her, she saw three boys and a girl come out of the dojo with questioning looks on their faces.

"Who the heck are you?" a boy with spiky brown hair and deep green eyes asked.

"I'm Lupe Santiago," she smiled, posing somewhat like a model. "Who are you?"

"I'm BOB THE BUILDER!" a young bald boy shouted, jumping up and down.

"OMI!" the boy with brown hair yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO GET OVER THAT TV SHOW!"

"But it's a very fun show to watch…" said Omi with a quiet voice, poking his fingers together, "It is one of my first television shows…"

"Sorry about them," the only girl said, brushing her black hair behind her shoulders, "Their idiots. Anyway, I'm Kimiko, this is Clay…"

"How ya doin' lil' missy?" the tall boy asked, tipping his cowboy hat.

"The one being a jerk to an eight year old is Raimundo, and the short bald one is Omi."

"SHORT?" Omi yelled, looking like he was about to burst into tears, "I AM NOT SHORT! I JUST HAVE NOT GROWN YET!"

"Who you callin' a jerk?" Raimundo shouted, looking mad.

Lupe smiled, and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Ah, I see you all have met each other," an older man said as he walked out of the dojo.

"Master Fung, who is this girl?" Raimundo asked, gesturing to Lupe.

"She is the new monk," he smiled.

Everyone gasped; "What do you mean? I thought that there were only four of us for the four elements," Kimiko questioned, raising her fingers to represent the numbers.

"Yes, that was it originally, although I had forgotten about hers," he smirked.

"I have an element?" Lupe laughed, "You say that as if I can control it or something."

Everyone looked at her with a serious look.

"Oh…I actually can manipulate an element?" she gasped, seeming to finally get what Master Fung had been saying.

"Which element is she, Master Fung?" Omi asked, looking up at him. "I thought that they were all taken."

"No not all of them," he smiled, waving a finger. "She also has one."

"Which one?" Lupe asked, quickly changing from excited to impatient.

"Guys! Guys!" a little green dragon shouted as he ran around the corner. "Another shen-gong-wu has been activated! We need to go get it fast! I think that Jack might already be there by now."

"Well, let's go then!"Raimundo shouted as the small dragon grew. Raimundo quickly hopped on the dragon's back, followed by the other three. Raimundo paused to look over at Lupe, who was standing there with an unsure look on her face. "Are you coming or what?"

"Really! I can come?"

"Sure, just don't mess anything up," Raimundo said with a shrug. Lupe clapped her hands together and quickly hopped on the dragon behind Kimiko.

"So who is this new kid?" the dragon asked a moment after they had taken off.

"I'm Lupe Santiago from Barcelona Spain!" she shouted to him with a childish smile on her face.

"Nice to meet ya kid, I'm Dojo."

"Cool name!" she smiled even bigger.

"Thanks! See guys? Somebody thinks my name is cool."

"We never said it wasn't," Raimundo said, crossing his arms.

"You never said it was," Dojo said with smirk. After a moment, he started to sneeze, "Guys, were almost there!"

Soon the group had landed in an alley of a small shopping market. A little bit down the alley from them, they spotted a black car.

"Dang rascal beat us to it," Clay grumbled.

"Who?" Lupe asked with a childishly questioning look on her face.

"Jack Spicer," Raimundo said, "the bad guy."

"He's a boy huh? How old is he?" Lupe asked, suddenly getting a devious look in her eye.

"About your age, I guess," Kimiko shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I have a plan," Lupe smiled a devious smile, then pulled everyone into a small huddle, explaining her plan.

"I don't like it…" Raimundo said with a scowl, crossing his arms. "How do you know it will work?"

"Trust me, it will," Lupe smirked. She quickly nodded to Kimiko, who nodded back, and then led her down the alley, followed by the three boys.

"Is that him?" Lupe asked as she peeked around the corner with Kimiko. They were looking into a large square area, where a red-headed boy had just pulled a large golden sword out of a flower bed, and a purple ghost-like being looking over his shoulder.

"Great Jack, now let's head back to the car," the ghost seemed to growl, then went into a wall, as though it was a much quicker route.

"Okay Wuya, just hang on, I'll be there in a second."

"Yep," Kimiko nodded, "that's him! Now go!"

"Wai…" Raimundo started to say with a large amount of regret and jealousy in his voice; but it was too late, Lupe was walking into the square.

"Hi there," she said sweetly as she walked up to Jack.

"Uh…Hh…Hi!" Jack stammered, looking like his stomach was doing a thousand backflips a second.

"Whatchya doin'?" she smiled, twirling her ponytail with her finger, looking at the flower bed and the sword.

"Oh, nothing, just looking for some stuff of mine," he said, looking like he was starting to sweat.

"What's your name? I'm Lupe."

"I'm Jack! Uh… nice to meet you," he put out his hand, but Lupe rejected it and gave him a hug instead.

"Can I see that thingy-mabober? It looks so cool," she smiled, continuing to twirl her hair.

"Sh…s…sure!" he stammered greatly, handing her the sword with shaky hands.

"So do you live around here?" Lupe asked as she looked at the sword, then swung it behind her back.

"Um sorta…" he smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Lupe!" Raimundo shouted from around the corner, disguising his voice. "Lupe, where are you?"

"Oh, that's my brother," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope we can see each other again. You're kind of cute."

Jack turned bright red as he stammered, trying to get a word out, but completely failed. He then instead waved good bye as she ran back down around the corner and into the alley.

"Let's go!" she said, waving everyone towards Dojo. Quickly everyone climbed onto the dragon and took off.

"Did you get the sword?" Omi asked with excitement.

"You better believe it! Hook, line, and sinker!" Lupe laughed, pulling the sword from behind her back.

"That was brilliant!" Kimiko laughed along with her, giving her a hi five.

"Still don't like that plan…" Raimundo growled.

Off in the distance behind them in the silence, they all heard a loud, crackly angry voice, "JAAAAACK!"

No one could help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Old Friend

Chapter 2

Raimundo couldn't help himself. After the group had arrived home, they all gathered outside under a shady tree, when Lupe went inside to talk to Master Fung about her powers. She had been gone for at least twenty minutes, and Raimundo was just too curious and too impatient to wait any longer. He quickly snuck inside the dojo, and went towards where the group usually trained. He reached the opening and peeked inside.

On the opposite side of the room sat Lupe and Master Fung.

"So I can manipulate all of it? Even the tiny little sparks in the air?" Lupe's eyes sparkled.

"Yes," Master Fung nodded.

"Can I shock people?" Lupe smiled a devious smile.

"You should be able to, yes."

"So, let's say, if Raimundo was spying on us right now, I could center all the electricity in the air around him, spark it, and he would be zapped to a crisp?"

Master Fung smiled, then silently nodded.

"Wait, what?" Raimundo whispered to himself. In that moment Lupe's eyes turned straight toward him, and he was shocked with a giant spark of electricity.

"I'll…just…be go…going n…now," Raimundo coughed as he started to head outside, behind him, he could hear Lupe cracking up.

"Raimundo, what happened?" Omi jumped to his feet the moment he saw that Raimundo looked like burnt toast.

"Lupe shocked me," he coughed again.

"Is that her power?" Kimiko asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with electricity," he growled. "I don't even know how she saw me! I was on the opposite side of the room around the corner, and I know for a fact neither her nor Master Fung looked over in my direction."

"It's because I can sense the electricity your body gives off," Lupe said, appearing out of nowhere from behind Raimundo, making everyone jump.

"Yeah, but how did you know it was me?" Raimundo whined a little, gesturing to himself.

"Simple," Lupe smirked, "one, each person gives off a unique electrical field. Two, you're the only one who would be spying on me."

Raimundo turned bright red under all the black soot. "N...OMI WOULD SPY ON YOU!" he pointed.

"I WOULD NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THINKS SHE IS CUTE!" Omi shouted up at him.

"I DO NOT!"

They continued on for who knows how long until Kimiko and Lupe got tired of all the racket and went inside to talk.

Before long, the boys finally noticed that Lupe and Kimiko had left, and ran inside to find them.

"When did you guys leave?" Raimundo asked, walking into Kimiko's room.

"Boys are so spacy sometimes," Lupe laughed. "We left you guys at least a half hour ago."

"Yeah, now please…" Kimiko sighed, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!"

"Oh! Clay I found them!" Omi called down the hall as he walked by.

"Hey Bob the Builder, what's up?" Lupe joked.

Omi's face immediately lit up. "Oh I forgot! It's on in a few minutes! I will see you girls later!" Omi quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Nice one, now he's going to hog the TV," Raimundo smirked.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Lupe's personality immediately changed to a sweet puppy-dog eye, innocent kind of personality.

"Um, I guess it's all right," Raimundo sighed, looking at her face. "Whatever… see you guys…"

Out of nowhere, there was an extremely loud bang outside. Everyone looked at each other and quickly ran out to find the source of the noise. What they found was a small black jet, with a red hair boy climbing out of it.

"Crud! If he sees me, he'll know I'm one of you guys!" Lupe whispered, hiding around the corner.

"Come on, he has to find out sooner or later," Raimundo scowled, obviously not wanting another plan involving her flirting with Jack.

A new person popped out of the jet behind Jack this time. A girl who's skin tone was very similar to Jack's, with golden eyes, makeup under her eyes also like Jack's, long brown hair that hung on the side of her face, covering one eye, dressed in all black.

"Who's that?" Lupe questioned.

"I don't know," Kimiko squinted, "I've never seen her before."

"Wait a sec…" Lupe squinted a bit, trying to get a good look at the girl.

Out of nowhere, Jack spun around, pointing directly at the group. "Xialon monks, I will defeat…" he quickly spotted Lupe as the five walked out into the yard. "HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE THAT LUPE CHICK FROM EARLIER! YOU STOLE MY SWORD!"

"I'm very sorry about that…" she sighed, giving him a puppy dog face.

"So Jack, who's your new girlfriend?" Raimundo asked, half stepping in front of Lupe as if to protect her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted, obviously hearing that phrase much too often. As soon as he said that, the girl cringed slightly, as if the comment was like a small punch in the gut. "Anyways, this is Noname," Jack gestured to her.

"Wait…" Lupe popped out from behind Raimundo. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" she quickly ran over and hugged Noname.

"Who the…" Noname partly growled, pushing the girl off until she saw her face up close. "Wait…LUPE?"

"Yep," Lupe nodded, hugging Noname again.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jack and Raimundo shouted in unison.

"Noname and I are… I guess you could say pen-pals. We met at my parent's hotel a couple years ago and we've been trying to keep in contact, but I haven't heard from her recently. So THIS is where you disappeared to, huh?"

"Yeah, Jack's an old childhood friend of mine," Noname smiled.

"I do remember you mentioning a Jack a few times I think," Lupe winked.

"Uh, Lupe?" Raimundo tapped her shoulder.

Lupe quickly spun around and smiled up at him. "Yes?"

He quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back over to the other three Xiaolin monks. "THEY'RE THE BAD GUYS!" Raimundo shouted, pointing at them.

"Noname's not bad," she scowled at him, quickly walking around Raimundo and grabbing Noname by the arm. "Come on! I want you to see my room!" Quickly, the two girls ran inside to leave the rest out in the yard.

"Ha ha! I knew having Noname with me was a good idea! Your little friend trusts her way too much, and she can totally use her!" Jack started laughing maniacally.

"Just be quiet," Raimundo sighed. "This new girl…"

"Well, if Lupe and Noname are friends, why don't we just let her do what she wants?" Kimiko shrugged, obviously not caring that Lupe was friends with one of the, quote 'bad guys.'

Raimundo didn't listen; he was too busy staring down Jack. "So why are you here anyway?"

"I want my sword back."

"It's not yours anymore, its Lupe's," Raimundo continued to glare.

"She took it from me after I found it!"

"That's because you were stupid and let your guard down to her stupid plan."

"MY PLAN WAS NOT STUPID!" Lupe shouted, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone spun to face her, seeing she was really not okay with Raimundo's comment.

"Yes it was! We could have easily got it by fighting him!"

"At least it WORKED!" she half yelled, half cried as her face started turning red. "So far, maybe I'll be with these guys! AT LEAST THEY'ER NICE TO ME!" Lupe quickly ran back inside as Noname followed her.

"RAIMUNDO!" Kimiko shouted at him. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Kimiko quickly ran inside after Lupe and Noname, leaving all the boys outside.

"Dude," Jack sighed, shaking his head, "I live with two girls. You did NOT handle that well."


	3. Chapter 3: Making Up

Chapter 3

"Lupe?" Raimundo knocked on the wooden wall next to Lupe's screen door.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry about what I said…"

"Why are you sorry?" she said sassily.

"Because I didn't mean it…it was a good plan…"

"Why did you say it was stupid then?" Lupe slid her door open and popped her head out.

"Because…I didn't like that it involved you flirting with Jack!" Raimundo spun to face her, his face a bit red.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" Lupe smirked.

"No…I…Never mind…bye," he waved, covering his face, quickly walking down the hall.

"Well that was interesting," Noname smiled as Lupe closed the door behind her and walked back over to the little circle of girls.

"I know right?" Lupe smiled.

The three girls finally returned to the yard to find the four of them playing a card game in the middle of the yard.

"What the heck are you doing?" Noname asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Raimundo taught us poker," Jack smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PLAYING POKER?" Noname yelled, sitting down next to him, looking at his hands. "What does it mean if you have four kings?"

"NONAME!"

Noname started laughing, "Ha ha! That's what you get for playing without me!"

"Fold," Raimundo, Omi, and Clay all said at the same time.

"Noname! I was going to get some serious money off of these guys!"

"You do know we are not playing with real money, Jack, correct?"

"What?" Jack slumped over, "Dang it…"

Noname and Lupe couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Jack, let's go," Noname patted Jack shoulder.

"I don't wanna…I want my sword," he pouted.

"Jaaaack," Noname whined, "Come on, forget about it. Let's go home, I'm tired."

Jack looked up at her, succumbing to her 'special whine.' "Fine," he stood up and walked over to the small black jet.

"Bye Noname!" Lupe waved as the jet started up and left. Noname quickly waved back before the jet zoomed off.

"Well that was a very interesting afternoon," Raimundo sighed. "That no name girl is right, it's late, and I'm kind of tired."

Lupe quickly snapped at him, "it's NONAME!"

"Sorry…Noname, happy?" he put his hands up.

"Nope," she smirked, when out of nowhere a spark of light appeared, shocking Raimundo.

"OW!" he yelled, all charred again.

"NOW I'm happy," she smiled, walking inside.

"I have a feeling that things around here are about to start getting very interesting," Kimkio smirked, following Lupe inside.

Omi looked over at Raimundo and couldn't help but start laughing, falling to the ground.

"OMI! BE QUIET!"

Out of nowhere, another spark of light flashed through the yard, turning Raimundo into what was like an extremely burnt piece of toast.

Raimundo fell over and quickly screamed in pain, looking over where Lupe was standing in the opening. Lupe smiled a very sweet smile, "That was for calling my plan stupid."


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation Week!

_Author's Note: Okay guys, this is kind of a new story, but all the same characters! You'll find out a bit more about Lupe and Noname in this story. Now, the reason I have this little insert is because this vacation week story was originally written by my friend .Assassin, who gave me permission to edit, post, and continue this story since she kinda stopped in the middle. So thank her for this! _

"C'mon guys," Lupe begged. "We wouldn't even have to pay since my parents let my friends and I stay for free."

The group of Xiaolin monks had just successfully found yet another of the Shen-Gong-Wu near Barcelona, Spain, where Lupe had grown up.

They were flying on Dojo's back when Lupe suggested that they take a week vacation at her family's hotel. Everyone was okay with it, but nobody knew if they were allowed to.

"Well…I do not know…" Omi said. "I am not sure if Master Fung would be alright with us taking such a vacation so far from the temple."

"I actually asked him before we left, when I figured out we were going to Spain," Lupe said quickly, anticipating Omi's worry. "He said it would be okay as long as we all agreed on it. So what do you say? The hotel has comfy beds, a complimentary breakfast buffet every morning, large heated indoor and outdoor pools with a waterslide, a beautiful beach, and a day spa. It'll be fun!" Lupe exaggerated all of the luxuries, trying to persuade the group.

"Well, I agree," Raimundo nodded and smiled. "It'll be nice to sleep in a normal bed for a week, and not that stupid mat."

"I'm with you too, partner," Clay agreed. "It'll be mighty nice to have a break from all that training."

"I'm in too," Kimiko chimed in with a wink. "That day spa sounds pretty good."

"Oh, alright," Omi said. "I have never been to a hotel before. Is it like the temple, or maybe a castle? It sounds very fancy."

Raimundo laughed, giving Omi a little bonk on the head, "No, chrome-dome, it's a big building that has a bunch of small or medium sized rooms."

Kimiko popped her head over Raimundo's shoulder, "People rent out and stay in the rooms for a night or more. They're pretty common. Don't worry about it; you'll see when we get there."

"Yay!" Lupe cheered, getting off of the subject of explaining what a hotel was to Omi. "So it's agreed?"

"One question…" Raimundo interrupted. "What about our stuff?"

"Yeah, it's not like we packed before we came here," Kimiko said. "You know I don't wear the same outfit two days in a row."

"That's where I come in," Dojo smirked. "I knew you guys wouldn't be able to resist a week vacation, so I took the liberty of packing for you!"

The five Xiaolin monks cheered as Dojo flew down and landed in front of a large hotel. Every one climbed off and Dojo shrunk down to original size. He shook his head a little and a bunch of tiny suitcases fell out of his ear and onto the ground. Kimiko took out the Changing Chopsticks from her back pack and made the suitcases change back to normal size.

Everyone grabbed their suitcases, checked in, and headed towards their rooms.

The boys (Raimundo, Clay, and Omi) got a large room with two beds and a couch that folded out into a bed. Raimundo and Clay each got a normal bed and Omi got the couch-bed.

"Ah…this is sweet," Raimundo said as he immediately plopped down on the bed closest to the large window that overlooked the beach.

"You got that right, partner," Clay said as he set his suitcase down on the other bed. "That was mighty nice of Lupe to do this for us."

"I agree, my friend Clay," Omi said as he struggled to fold out the couch-bed. "This hotel is much different than I had imagined, although it is still very nice."

"Here little buddy, let me help you out," Clay said as he folded out the couch bed for Omi. "We certainly owe Lupe one."

"One what?" Omi asked obliviously, tilting his head

"It's an expression, Omi," Raimundo said, slightly annoyed at the small monk.

The girls got a small room with two beds next to the guy's room.

"Wow this is amazing!" Kimiko said as she set her suitcase down by the bed nearest to the door and looked out the window with a view of the beach. "I definitely owe you one."

"No thanks are necessary," Lupe smiled as she set her suitcase on the other bed. "I just thought it would be a good idea to have a week off to get to know each other, since I'm still pretty new to the group. Maybe once everyone is settled we can grab the boys and go down to the pool!"

"That sounds awesome!" Kimiko said.


	5. Chapter 5: Noname joins the party

"C'mon Jack…please?" Noname gave Jack her best puppy-dog eyes. "It'll make you feel better."

Jack had lost yet another Xiaolin Showdown…and to Lupe. He had a crush on her for about a week until he figured out she wasn't interested in him at all. He still wasn't taking it well. Noname decided that a visit to Lupe's parent's hotel would help a bit.

"No," Jack said bluntly as he drove the Jack Car. "I don't want to."

"But I have a free pass for two that Lupe gave me for New Year's and it expires in a week!" Noname whined. "C'mon Jack! When's the next time we're gonna be in Barcelona, Spain? Huh?"

"Well…uh…" Jack knew Noname was doing it again. She was doing what she had done as a kid to make him play house with her; she did her 'Special Noname Whine'.

This was different than when Jack whined about something because Noname's whine actually worked. She had gotten him to not only play house when they were kids, but more recently she had gotten him to let her use his computer, help her bake cookies, and to play videogames with her. There was just something about her tone of voice that wasn't intimidating or annoying, but sad. He couldn't help but feel bad about denying what she wanted. Plus, it didn't help that Noname tended to add logic and excuses that just couldn't be argued with.

"Please Jack…?" Noname looked at him with her golden eyes, one eye covered by the bangs of her dark brown hair. "Just one week. Seven days. Then I'll do whatever you want for a week afterwards. I'll even do your homework if you want."

"Ugh…fine…" Jack grumbled as Noname cheered. "But you have to do all my homework, and my chores… without any robot or Shen-Gong-Wu help. Math homework and cleaning the bathrooms included."

"Oh man, you drive a hard bargain…but I accept." Noname said with a cheerful smile. "Besides, I already packed since I knew where we were going!"

"Wait…what!" Jack asked, surprised. Noname just laughed.

Soon they reached the hotel. Noname and Jack grabbed their bags and checked in. They got a somewhat large room with a separate bedroom, a normal bed, and a main room with a fold-out-couch-bed. The two rooms were separated by a 3 foot hallway and a door.

"Do you want the bed or the couch?" Noname asked Jack as she put both their suitcases by the TV. He had forced her to carry up both their bags and she knew that he would probably want the actual bed.

"You know what, you take the normal bed," Jack said, rather passively. "After all, next week you'll be doing all my chores and homework," he snickered as an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Yay!" Noname quickly grabbed her suitcase, ran into what would be her room for the week, and shut the door.

Jack blinked a few times, trying to once again understand why Noname was so hyper sometimes, then shrugged it off and turned on the TV.

Halfway through the program he was watching, Noname burst out of her room wearing a black bikini with orange polka dots and a tiny skirt-like bottom half, almost like a child's swimsuit. It only added to Noname's child-like cuteness. Jack couldn't help but stare a bit, his grey face smudged with pink

"Jack, get changed so that we can go swimming!" Noname said.

"Um...I'm not very much of a swimmer," Jack said, shifting his focus towards the TV. "Maybe you can go alone."

"C'mon, just because you can't swim, doesn't mean you can't get in the water," Noname said with a now mature tone of voice.

"Hey! I can swim!" Jack snapped. "I just don't want to!"

"Sure you can…" Noname said teasingly, as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude…"

"FINE!" Jack yelled. "I'll swim with you! Happy now!"

"Yes," Noname said with a smile.

Jack grabbed his swimming trunks out of his suitcase and stormed into the bathroom to change. A few moments later he came out wearing a pair of black swim trunks with red across the top of the waist and around the bottom of the legs. He wasn't wearing his goggles and his arms were crossed over his pail chest almost as if he were self-conscious about himself.

"I don't even wanna swim…" He muttered.

"C'mon," Noname said as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the hotel room and into the hallway.

As they burst into the hallway a familiar voice came from a few feet away.

"Uhg, its Spicer!" Kimiko groaned in disgust.

Noname and Jack turned to face the five Xiaolin monks. They were also in their swimsuits. Kimiko wore a blue bikini with pink around the edges; Raimundo wore green swim trunks with red across the top; Omi wore purple swim trunks, oranges floaties on his arms, and a blue inner tube around his waist; Clay wore blue swim trunks; and Lupe wore a burgundy tankini (like a bikini, except the top comes down and covers the stomach a bit more) with white stripes.

"What's he doing here?" Raimundo asked spitefully, slightly stepping in front of Lupe.

Jack crossed his arms and scowled, clearly not wanting to deal with them.

"It's nice to see you too," Noname muttered. "I see you guys are on vacation too."

"Yep," Lupe said as she nudged Raimundo out of the way. "Did you use my gift certificate?"

"I sure did!" Noname said with a smile. "Thanks again for that. I see you guys are going down to the pool."

"Yeah," Lupe smiled. "I see you are too. Inside or outside pool?"

"I thought the outside one would be nice since it has a waterslide, plus it's sunny and warm out," Noname said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Lupe chimed.

As they walked down to the pool, Noname and Lupe chatted away, and Jack scowled at the others as they whispered amongst themselves, doubting Jack and Noname were just there for a vacation.


	6. Chapter 6: Swim with a Side of Ketchup

When the group finally reached the pool it was pretty much deserted except for a few sunbathers scattered around on the lawn chairs.

Everyone immediately jumped into the pool and started yelling and splashing about; except for Jack, who looked very scared of the water.

"Come on in Jack!" Noname said as she playfully splashed at him, "The water's fine!"

"Uh…I don't think so…" Jack scowled, his arms were still crossed in the same self-conscious way.

"Can he not swim or something?" Lupe asked as she swam up to Noname.

"Yeah, but he won't admit it," Noname laughed.

"HEY!" Jack whined. "I can swim!"

Noname and Lupe got out of the pool and stood on each side of Jack. "Prove it then," Noname scoffed.

"Why should I?" Jack said as he turned away from her with a pouty lip.

"Why?" Lupe asked tauntingly. "Are you chicken?"

"I AM NOT CHICKEN!" Jack yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Then in you go!" Noname said as she pushed Jack into the water with a laugh.

Even though the water was only 3 feet deep, Jack began thrashing around and gasping like he was drowning.

"Help! Help!" Jack yelled between gasps. "I can't swim!"

"Then why did you say you could?" Noname asked in annoyance.

"Just save me!" Jack yelled and continued thrashing about.

Noname let out a frustrated sigh.

"Shock him?" Lupe asked with a smile.

"Shock him." Noname replied, a big, evil smirk spreading across her face.

"Everyone get out of the pool!" Lupe yelled. "Except you, Jack!"

"Wait…" Jack stopped thrashing and stood up as everyone quickly climbed out of the pool. "Why?"

"This is why," Lupe smirked as she put out her hand and sent a bolt of electricity into the water, electrocuting Jack.

Jack squirmed and writhed in pain for a minute or two and then he fell over and began floating on his back. His hair was standing up and his eyes had a dazed look to them.

Everyone got back in the pool with a laugh while Noname dragged Jack out of the pool and sat with him on one of the beach chairs until he fully recovered, which only took five minutes or so. Then she forced him to come back into the pool, where he just stood in the shallow end with a pouting face, and put up with Noname swimming over and splashing him every few minutes.

Meanwhile, Omi, Raimundo, and Clay, were trying to show off as they went down the waterslide, while Lupe and Kimiko laughed as each one failed miserably.

They swam and splashed until about 4:30, when they suddenly the boys complained about being hungry, so the group got out to go eat at the poolside restaurant, where everyone ordered hotdogs and french-fries. Jack, Noname, Lupe, and Raimundo sat at one table and Clay, Omi, and Kimiko sat at another.

Jack seemed to be less grumpy by then and was playfully trying to start a ketchup war with Noname by pointing the bottle at her face when her guard was down. Noname was trying to push Jack away, but he just kept trying to squirt ketchup in her face.

"Stop it!" Noname whined with her mouth partially full. "I'm trying to eat!"

Jack laughed and tried to squirt ketchup in her face again.

"C'mon dude!" Noname whined again. "You're gonna make a mess!"

"Sheesh…you two act like siblings," Raimundo sighed.

"That's just because we spent most of our childhood together," Noname said as she slapped the ketchup bottle out of Jack's hands.

The bottle flew through the air and hit Raimundo in the face, causing the top to fly off and Raimundo to become covered in ketchup.

"Uh oh…" Jack and Noname said in unison.

Raimundo looked at himself, then slowly rose his head, his face bright red with anger, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Why I oughta-" Raimundo began as he tried to grab and Noname and Jack from across the table.

Noname and Jack screamed like little girls and huddled together, shivering in fear.

"Rai, calm down," Lupe sighed as she tried to hold Raimundo back. "They didn't mean to."

"Fine," Raimundo grumbled. "I'm gonna go wash off." Raimundo got up and stormed off to the showers that were put by the beach for rinsing sand off. As he walked, he left a few drops of ketchup behind him.

Noname and Jack let out a sigh of relief and then laughed for a while.

After everyone was done eating it was about 5:30 and they got back in the pool and swam until about 7:00. It was already starting to get dark, so they decided to return to their rooms for the rest of the night.


	7. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


End file.
